The Map That Leads To You
by PrinceEvenZone
Summary: "Rentaro who are them" Enju asked her beloved promoter and looking at the ragged boys in front of them "I do-" he tried to reply "Im rin this is yukio" Rin said... "YUKIO" Rin yelled as his beloved brother falling in to the depths. suddenly blue flames lifted yukio up and back the safety Ships:Yukio X Rin Rin X Rentaro
1. Chapter 1

Song – Maps by Maroon 5

Ship: yukirin one sided rin/ shura and one sided shiemi / yukio

Name: The Map That Leads to You

Genre :sad/aghast later happy/romance

A.N: seares of oneshots that connect to reveal the story I might add some black bullet or soul eater but now its just AnE and I dont own blue exorcist ONLY the writing hehe and also there is a song in between the paragraphs called louder than thunder by the devil wears prada AND I DONT OWN THAT I think **searches though cd's** yup I have it but I did not make the song -,- its also really sad

* * *

chapter one: I Miss The Taste Of The Sweet Life

_what would it take for things to be quite _

Rin grabbed his sword and went out he was despised by his former friends at least he had Yukio and Shura

running out the door tears fell from his eyes some thing was wrong demons didn't cry well he was only half demon so he dismissed this feeling. He put on his _real_ smile on it was a frown he shook his head only to have his head bashed by a pole and to fall onto the the snow engulfed ground

_quite like the snow _

He soon woke up on a cold metallic table he wasn't restraint so he got up and looked at the unfamiliar setting

"Hello; any one?"He yelled in disarray for a moment it was silent but then he got a reply

"Rin?"

"Yukio"

"yes its me, Rin find me _please_ I cant move" At this Rin searched and tried to find a light switch but failed and gave up before he bumped in to a table and heard a whine and fell on Yukio

_and I know this isn't much _

Rin was afraid to use his flames because he thought that he would burn his younger brother soon he felt Yukio try to get up and pull on him. He bended down to help his brother but was only greeted by by a passionate kiss (PEZ: expletive part BC: its just very detailed kiss -_-PEZ: hey don't flame :'C)

Yukio grabbed onto the other and bit on there lip to get his tongue in he seceded and explored the new cavern it tasted of sadness and selflessness it was kinda bitter sweet to put it, there tongues intertwined and danced in mouth then light flooded the room and there was a star struck Shiemi

_but I could be better_

she gasped "rin . Yuki " this made the boys snap back to realty and realize that Shiemi was in the room

"I-Its not what I looks like" Rin studdered his face reddening (PEZ: yeah rin defs you sitting on yukio looks **not **wrong BC:agreed)

"oh great you found our to _gays_" a very familiar voice and Rin jerked back an fell onto the cold floor

"owww. fuck" he shouted in pain

_I don't think I deserve it selflessness_

Rin's tail whipped back and forth as he got up and saw ryuji (bon) and shiemi his face heated up even more. He dusted off his navy blue sweater and dress pants

"what is going on where are we how did we get here" Rin trailed off trying to hide the fact that he kissed his own brother

_bon pov_

'where am I' I thought to my self I was in a red velvet chair and my head was pounding who did this I managed to think soon I saw that Shiemi was near by I got up and walked over to her gently tapping her on the shoulder. This woke her up

"Where is rin" Was the first thing out of her mouth

"should we look" I hastly replied as I saw a door in the corner of my eye and so I pointed out the door and told her that they might be in there. I slowly walked to he meddle door the door creaked open and the sight they saw made them deadpan there was soft blue flames some what light lighting the mostly stone and metallic room but the shocker instantly would of broke Shura heart and it broke Shiemi's; Rin's lion like tail whiped back and forth I could tell that they **truly **loved each other,

"Rin, Yuki?".

_find your way into my heart_

* * *

**PEZ: omg 725 words woohhhhh that was hard and thanks to BC for betaing if you see any mistakes he missed tell me **

BC: hey D: i do my best shhhhh *whispers* im not perfect D:

PEZ: ANYWAYS remember to rate and review :D


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ INPORTANT NEW BR

**hello guys this is not a chapter (i wish it was Ouo) but this is here to say i have a new beta reader his name is fluff core and he is really nice and a thank you to blackchaosaria2501 and i will TRY to upload every other week or have a new story out and just to say i am not very good at english but i am creative **


End file.
